Dreaming in Pink
by cHemicALisation
Summary: They were not supposed to meet, not really. He was an obnoxious businessman and Sakura, well Sakura hadn't quite figured herself out yet. In which Sakura is running away from tiresome responsibilities, persistent parents, and an intrusive coworker, and, for some odd reason, finds herself chasing matters of the heart. AU
1. Chapter 1

Dreaming in Pink

by Chemicalisation

Summary: They were not supposed to meet, not really. He was an obnoxious businessman and Sakura, well Sakura hadn't quite figured herself out yet. In which Sakura is running away from tiresome responsibilities, persistent parents and an intrusive coworker and, for some odd reason, finds herself chasing matters of the heart.

Chapter 1

* * *

My heels created a click clack sound as I ran up the stairs towards the finance department on the seventh floor. My somber blue skirt flounced around my legs making me thankful that despite the three thousand employees who arrived daily for work at Uchiha Enterprises, very few of them bothered to take the stairs. I reached the floor of my office but paused outside the doorway to check my make-up and to make sure my short pink hair was in its place. I wasn't late despite all the worry in the morning. Mother and Father had suddenly decided give me importune lecture on the importance of being presented before high society. It was the height of bad manners, they said, to keep everyone waiting. I snorted into my porridge. Needless to say, it hadn't gone well.

As I entered the little room set aside for interns, I was met with the sight of Tenten snapping her gum at full speed. "How's it shaking, baby?" She grinned at me. Open before her was the latest issue of _The Star_. A trashy tabloid magazine which made its life work to interfere into the business of the Imperial Family and every celebrity out there.

From her corner of the room, Ino rolled her eyes. "Hello Sakura," she said, nodding her head at me.

"Hello," I mumbled, immediately wincing as Ino sends me a death glare. One does not mumble.

"Lee was in here earlier," Tenten said coyly. "He was asking about you."

"Is that so?" I bend over my desk, taking care not to have any eye contact with Tenten. Lee worked at the product marketing department on the tenth floor. He and Tenten were good friends and for the past five months she had made it her mission to set me up with him. I, on the other hand, was the reluctant participant. It wasn't that there anything wrong with Lee. As twenty-two year old woman, fresh out of university I should have been ready to have some fun and burn through a couple of guys per week. But a few problems. My thick glasses, which practically covered half of my face, prevented any romantic overtures towards me. But there was Lee who was as blind to my nerd glasses as I pretended to be towards his atrocious green jumpsuit and bowl haircut which before him I had only seen on toddlers. But he was a sweet guy and, when I worked late, he always offered to walk me home. He was nice and gentle. The problem was he was just too nice and a little too gentle.

"How about you leave her alone," snapped Ino. "If she is interested then she will let you know."

"Woh chill." Tenten blinked at Ino's whiplash. "if she doesn't want to date Lee then she can tell me herself."

"You cannot be serious," screeched Ino. "You have been on her case the entire summer." She sent a glare towards Tenten's direction before turning towards me. "Tell her, Sakura!"

I looked at Ino's angry face and Tenten's expectant one. Time to get out of here. "Oh I forgot. Kakashi sent me an email last night that he expected to see me first thing in the morning," I said, practically running out of the room.

Conflict was not my forte. I needed to talk to Tenten and tell her to cool it with this matchmaking thing she had going on. But I worked with her and you know how some people say take the bull by its horns? Let me assure you right now. I have never practiced such a philosophy and I having no intention of starting it with Tenten. Having an unbearable atmosphere at work while there was already a stressful atmosphere at home? Are you kidding with me? I am not glutton for punishment. Okay, but only some days, I thought ruefully as I walked towards Kakashi's office, knowing quite well that he wasn't going to show up before noon. He had been my tutor when I was child and since then we kept in touch. He was the one who got me a job at this place and gave a thousand assurances to my parents that I would be okay. Not that mother and father had a choice about it, not really. There is only so many things one can do by staying at home all day.

"Ah Sakura," Shizune looked up from her desk as I came to a stop outside Kakashi's office. She was his secretary and him being a perverted old man, I am pretty sure he had a crush on her. I mean, who in their right mind wouldn't? She was dazzling in a hot librarian sort of a way. "Are you waiting for Kakashi?"

"Um yes, I am," I said, making sure to enunciate my words clearly. Ino was right, lately I had fallen in the bad habit of mumbling. But as soon as I realized my mistake I cringed. No _Ums_ either. My training was failing me.

Shizune looked at me pleasantly. "Well, he isn't expected before noon. Shall I pass on a message for you?" she asked, her tone a little too light.

I blinked. Was there jealously in her voice? Was she threatened? _Of_ _me_? I put on the biggest smile that I possibly could. I couldn't wait to tell Kakashi. "No, its alright. I was just going to ask him whether he had read over the document I sent him."

"Oh, I see." Shizune hesitated. "Well Sakura, I hate to ask this of you but I am quite busy today. Could you perhaps help me out?"

And that's how ladies and gentlemen, I found myself at the 20th floor, the highest floor in the entire building aka Uchiha Mardara's office. The instructions were simple. Hand over the copious number of files to the secretary sitting just outside the huge wooden doors, sign the sheet with your name and the name of the documents and get the hell out of there.

There was just one problem though. There was no one on the desk. Just as I was debating to whether to leave the files the files on the desk, the door opened and a tall man in his late thirties with thick black hair down to his waist blinked down at me.

"Who are you?" he frowned at me.

"Uh, I am from the finance department," I said cringing at the use of _uh_. " Just dropping off some documents."

"I see," he said. He then glowered at me. "But who are you?"

Grandmother's haughtiness kicked in. People do not get away with being rude. "If you are going to ask such intrusive questions," I said coolly. "Then shouldn't you at least have the decency to introduce yourself first?"

His eyebrows shot up. It was the best feeling, grandmother always said, to put a man back in his place. I think I would like to become its connoisseur

"Uchiha Madara." He raised his eyebrow sardonically at me. "Your employer."

So crude. To lord your superior station above others. "I'm Sakura," I said simply.

"No last name?" He smirked at me.

I nodded. "I'll keep you updated on that development." I pointed to the files I had left at the secretary's desk. "Should I leave these here?"

"Yes." Uchiha san turned towards his office. "Come in."

I paused. "I should be getting back to my work."

He looked back and again raised his infernal eyebrow. I flushed and followed him in. I couldn't refuse my boss and he knew it. Although, what he wanted from me, I absolutely had no idea.

His office was three times the size of my bedroom which was quite a thing in itself. Clearly, no expense had been spared. The view of the city was awe-inspiring while beautiful paintings covered the walls. In the corner, there was a door which was partially opened. From my position, I could see an unmade bed and clothes strewn on the floor. He motioned me to sit on one of the seats before his gigantic desk before he sat down himself.

"Would you like to have a drink?"

At ten in the morning? "No, thank you." I said quite primly. My voice didn't shake and I dare say, Mother would have been quite proud of me. I was. There was no way I was going to let him intimidate me. I say this while knowing quite well that my legs were shaking under the table.

Uchiha san chuckled. "Quite conservative, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"You are also a woman."

"Only on Tuesdays."

"I'm sorry?"

"It was a joke," I sighed. I should really work on my timing.

"I see." Uchiha san leaned back into his chair. "It was funny."

Right, I thought. But I didn't say it.

"Do you like parties?" he asked conversationally.

I blinked at the abrupt change in topic. "Sure. They can be fun. I haven't been to many though."

"Why not?" He gave me a quick look over which I ignored. "You look quite young. You must have recently graduated from university. Didn't you go to a lot of parties there?"

"I did recently graduate," I admitted. "But not a lot of parties. My parents are rather strict."

"Well, I am attending one this Saturday," he said, resting his gaze casually upon me. "Its supposed to be quite exclusive. Even members of the Imperial family are rumored to be attending."

"Good for you," I said, my eyes wandering over to the painting behind his desk. A Tomioka Tessai.

"Yes well," he said, nonchalant. "I would be requiring a companion for the evening. Would you like to come?"

That got my attention. "You cannot be serious!" I gaped at him before remembering proper young ladies do not gape. "You don't even know me!" Or screech.

"Well, I know your name is Sakura," he said, cool as you please. "You work in the finance department of Uchiha Enterprise. And you are a recent graduate. Dates have started on less."

"Fine," I amended. "But I don't know you."

"You already know my name," he said, tapping his fingers against the desk. "You must already know that I am the CEO of the Uchiha Enterprise and own its controlling share. Just last week, Uchiha Enterprise was valued to have its worth in billions."

"Show off," I grumbled.

The corners of his mouth quirked up. "I am thirty three years old which I know you must be wondering about since there is quite a difference between your age and mine. And rest assured, I can keep my hands to myself."

I looked at the dark circles under his eyes and the lines on his face. I would have never guessed him to be so young. He was somewhat handsome in a tired worn out sort of a way. "Look, I really can't go-"

"Is it about a dress?" he asked cutting me off. "I'll get you a dress. You can make a hair appointment. Hell, you can even have a spa day. I'll pay for it."

I have to say I have met with a lot of bad flirts in my life. Uchiha san putting each and everyone of them to shame. "Uchiha san, I can't go with you. It isn't about a dress or a spa day. I won't enjoy such a gathering and I would prefer not to go." I added a touch of finality to my tone. One of the first lessons grandmother had ever taught me was how to say no to people and being firm about it. I was still learning. Now only if I could apply this to Tenten and Lee.

"Well, all I need is a pretty face," he grumbled. He scowled at my glasses. "Do you own a pair of lenses?"

"No," I said, exasperated. "I don't need them because I won't be going."

Uchiha san looked over at me. "You are quite stubborn, aren't you?"

Its one of my greatest faults, Mother always says. But I am not about to tell him that. "Why don't you ask someone else?" I said stiffly.

"I did," he sighed. "I asked my secretary just before you came. But she left in a huff shouting about how I could not treat her like a slave one minute and romance her the next." He paused. "Which is ridiculous. I don't want wish to take her to bed. I just need to take her to a party."

God help him. Or me. Preferably me.

"Just ask someone else or go alone then," I said. I must have looked quite longingly towards the door because just then he scowled at me. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Well, if you aren't going to change your mind then you might as well leave," he said quite ungraciously.

I was out of that office in five seconds flat.

* * *

"You really should really put Tenten in her place," grumbled Ino. "She knows you aren't interested yet she keeps giving Lee false hopes."

It was later in the evening and both Ino and I were waiting outside the building of Uchiha Enterprise as we waited for Ino's father to pick us up. It was more for my benefit than Ino's. I was not allowed to walk home alone or even take public transport. It was the battle that I had allowed my parents to win. I had fought hard enough just to get a job.

"Yes, I know." I sighed. "But I do think that Tenten believes that Lee will grow on me."

Ino snorted. "That's a charitable description."

I grinned at her. "Ladies do not snort, Ino."

She smiled back at me before turning her expression somber. "I know you would not like to hear this but your parents asked me to talk to you about-"

"Ino," I said. My voice may have cracked just the tiniest bit. "Please don't continue."

"I know. I told them you didn't want to hear it," said Ino in a rush. "But they are convinced that you need to presented in this year."

"Oh God, Ino," I groaned.

"You need to hear me, Saku-"

It was just then I saw Uchiha san pulling his car away from the curb. I had no intention of seeing him again and I very much suspected that he would not care to see me either. But the alternative was enduring a car ride back with Ino and her father both trying to convince me of my best interest. The picture alone gave me palpitations.

So what I did next, I'm afraid, was quite reckless. I jumped in front of his car (don't try this at home children).

Uchiha san braked, like I knew he would, and put his hand on the horn and let it stay there. I whirled towards Ino who was standing at the sidewalk, looking at me with shock. "I'll be going with my friend. He invited me to dinner. I just simply forgot to tell you," I shouted over the loud atrocious sound. And with that I got into Uchiha san's car.

"What in the world was that?" he groused.

"Oh, will you just drive please?" I begged. With that we pulled out of Uchiha Enterprise and into main street. "Thank you."

"You are an unusual employee," he grumbled. "Does this mean you have changed your mind? Because I have already found a date."

"No, I haven't." I sank back into my seat. "And have you really?"

He was silent. "No, I haven't."

I hid my grin from him. "Did you go through all the numbers in your phone book?"

"Yes." He scowled at me. "You are enjoying this, aren't you?"

I laughed. "A little bit."

"I could fire you."

"Alright, I'll clean out by desk by tomorrow. Also, can you tell me where the Human Resources Department is?"

"Damn you."

"I know."

"What about that blond friend of yours? Would she be interested?"

"She has a boyfriend."

"Oh hell."

"Just drop me here. Then you can curse yourself in peace."

"Oh no. I am going to this fancy new place for dinner. You are coming with me. Other women might be attracted if they see that I am not so readily available."

"Is this a joke?"

Turns out, it wasn't a joke. He actually did take me to this expensive restaurant where I am sure the there must have been a waiting list which went on for months. We were even escorted to the best seats, on the balcony overlooking the entirety of Konogakure.

"Must be new experience for a girl like you, huh?" Uchiha san smirked at me. "Pulling up in an Ashton Martin to a Michelin star restaurant with one of the richest men in the Land of Fire. Quite a high life, isn't it?"

"You think too highly of yourself, Uchiha san," I said, putting a succulent piece of salmon in my mouth.

"Call me Madara," he said smoothly, taking a sip of the champagne. "It will look strange to people if you call me Uchiha san. We don't anyone thinking its a work dinner."

"Madara," I said, taking a sip out of my own glass of champagne. "Nobody is paying the slightest of attention to us."

"You never know." He looking at his food contemplatively. "You say my name well," he said unexpectedly. "You may continue to use it."

"But I thought I was a lowly employee." I grinned at him.

Madara scowled at me. I laughed.

"Hey, are you going to order desert?" I asked, eyeing the various assortments of cheesecakes, cupcakes and sundaes which the people in the next table had ordered.

"No, of course not. You should watch your figure." He frowned at me. "And don't abuse other people's generosity so easily."

"I rather have cake than a figure. Also you invited me, didn't you?" I raised my eyebrow at him which I hoped was a perfect imitation of his.

"Well, I wasn't going to leave you on the sidewalk. A hooligan could have attacked you," said Madara, as he motioned to a waiter. "Two coffees and.. ?" he looked at me with his eyebrow raised. Probably the master showing the pupil how its done.

"Triple chocolate cheesecake," I answered promptly. As soon as the waiter walked away I turn towards Madara. "Thank you!"

"Ah well, I thought this might be your only chance to come to a place like this so I thought I might as well treat you, you poor soul," he said, so condescendingly that any other person would have hit him with a frying pan.

Look underneath the underneath. That's what Kakashi sensei always said.

"Madara kun. " I smiled at him. Perhaps because this was the happiest I had been in a while, the smile was the one I could not stop. "You are a pretty kind person, aren't you?"

Madara choked on his drink. I watched with fascination as his face flushed. People passing by looked at him with concern.

"You just used kun with my name." Madara leaned forward as if he was choosing to ignore the fact that his face was still red. "Does this mean you are getting attached? I'll take you to the party even now if you just get rid of those atrocious glasses."

"No, thank you. I just find you sweet," I said honestly. If possible, his face became even more flushed.

"You witch," he growled. Only, he didn't say witch.

* * *

I made Madara drop me off in front of an anonymous series of flats. He watched me go inside and when he was finally gone, I went outside again and called a cab. Father should have a apoplexy if he knew I came in a cab alone but it was better than walking home alone. Besides, my cellphone had a tracker. There was another one implanted in my back but that is supposed to be top secret information.

"Where were you?!" Trust Mother to make this an issue as serious as the world ending. As soon I had arrived I had been taken to Father's study. Which was serious. You were only summoned to the study if you had been caught making trouble.

"I texted you both and you could always pinpoint my location through my cellphone." I raised my hands in front of me and fixed an amenable smile on my face, trying to decrease the damage.

"Do you have any idea how worried we were?!" said Father, pacing the length of the room. "Do you know what it is like to have phone call saying that your child has run off with some man?"

"I know, I know," I winced. "I'm sorry."

"Not just any man," said Mother, her lips pursed. "But of all people, Uchiha Madara!"

I frowned. "Are we not supposed to like him? Is he controversial?"

"No, not necessarily," said Mother, dismissively. "But he is very nouveau riche."

"Like it matters, mother."

"Are you serious about him?" Father spun around to face me, thunderstruck.

"No," I said with a sigh. "I don't know him well enough to be serious about him."

"Oh thank God," Father said with a relief. "That would have given the press a field day."

"I know," I said. I felt a strange heaviness in my chest. "It would be a major conflict of interest."

"Exactly." Mother nodded. She stood up from her seat before coming to stand in front of me. "I know things have been difficult for you, dear. Not being a able to live your life like a normal person. But everything that we do is for your safety," she said as she smoothed my hair.

"I know." The heaviness in my chest intensified.

"Will you see him again?" asked Father. I could tell that he was trying to reign in his temper. He wasn't succeeding.

"I don't know," I admitted. "Maybe."

Father sighed. "You know I prefer if you didn't."

"Will you not let me decide that on my own?" I asked as I placed both of my hands behind my back.

Mother's hand combing through my hair stilled. Father looked at me with an expression of sorrow and grief.

"Of course, dear," said Mother with a stiff smile. "We would just like you to be careful. After all-"

"Yes, I know," I cut her off.

"You are the Second in the line of succession for the Throne of Land of Fire," she continued as if I hadn't spoken. "One day you will rule this country. Everything that comes before that is to prepare you."

"I know, mother." My voice sounded small even to my own ears. "I know."

That's my life alright.

* * *

A/N Man, I worked hard on this one. It was difficult trying to get the dialogue down but when its done, there is this feeling of relief which gets me every time. While writing this, I was just thinking about the Princess Diaries series by Meg Cabot. Then I started thinking about the British Royal family. And then I started thinking about the Japanese Imperial Family. Then it reminded me of the manga Takane no Hana or something like that. Basically, a whole lot of inspirations. Not to mention the biggest inspiration of all. The MadaSaku week of 2017 brought on by Moor (or incidentally BeyondtheMoor on tumblr). Its going to be a fabulous weekend XD

Don't forget to review, guys. Any kind of feedback is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

Dreaming in Pink

By Chemicalisation

Summary: They were not supposed to meet, not really. He was an obnoxious businessman and Sakura, well Sakura hadn't quite figured herself out yet. In which Sakura is running away from tiresome responsibilities, persistent parents and an intrusive coworker and, for some odd reason, finds herself chasing matters of the heart.

Chapter 2

* * *

Next morning when I walked into Uchiha Enterprise, the first person that I saw was Madara. He was scowling (as per usual) and had dark circles under his eyes. His shirt was wrinkled and I doubted as to whether he had gotten even one minute of sleep last night.

"Hello," I said cautiously. "Is everything alright?"

He glowered at me. "Come to my office." Without waiting for my response, he turned and headed towards one of the elevators.

"Um," I said, cringing as soon as I said it. No _Ums_. "It would take me sometime to climb twenty floors so why don't we just talk here?"

He looked at me as if I was insane. "Then don't use the stairs. Use the elevator."

"The thing is," I said in a rush. "I can't use elevators."

"Why?"

So intrusive. "I feel claustrophobic being trapped in a container with so many people-."

Madara cut me off. "Would it help if there were no people?"

"Well, yes," I said looking up at him. "But because of the morning rush that is unlikely to be possible."

"Just who do you think I am?" He smirked.

I frowned at him. "You are not going to kick people out of the elevators now, are you?"

"Don't be ridiculous," Madara snapped. "This is an executive elevator. That means only important guests and the senior level management can use it. Including me."

"Oh,"

"Exactly." The elevator opened with a ping and for some reason, it was miraculously empty. Madara turned towards me. "You are probably still scared, right?" Before I could say anything, he grabbed hold of my right hand as we entered the small box. "I wouldn't want you to faint or anything."

"Ah. Trying to justify sexual harassment over a silly reason like that. Who do you think will believe it?" I smiled at him sweetly, interlinking my fingers with his.

He scowled at me. "Let go of my hand!" he demanded.

My grip on his hand tightened. "I didn't say I disliked it."

He turned his head away from me so I couldn't see his expression. I wondered if he was blushing as he had been last night. As the elevator began to rise, I clenched his hand been harder. The ascent was smooth and the space helped. But it was being in such close proximity to Madara that kept me truly distracted. I could smell his aftershave despite the fact that the top of my head only reached his shoulders. I wondered if he could smell my perfume.

"Ah. We're here," said Madara as the lift came to a standstill and the doors opened. He turned towards me. "See, you made-." He broke off, surprise flickering through his expression. "You're blushing," he said finally.

I clasped my left hand over my mouth. "It isn't like that. And you are blushing too!"

He moved in front of me, effectively hiding me from anyone who might be passing by. He gently eased my hand away from my mouth. "Don't hide yourself from me."

I looked up at him under my lashes, although the effect was probably ruined because of my huge nerd glasses. "If you are going to say grand things like that, then shouldn't you take responsibility?"

Madara leaned closer. I refused to shut my eyes. This was not a frequent occurrence for me to just go by instinct. Just as our lips were about to touch, he paused. "Come to the party with me." His voice hard and gruff.

"No," I said before I grabbed the front of his shirt, pulled him down, stood on my tiptoes and kissed him.

The kiss was slow and languorous, something I had never felt before. I dimly felt Madara let go of my hand and instead, warp his arms around my waist pulling me even more closer to him. I could feel his warmth and I was sure that he could hear my racing heart. It wasn't until the lift pinged and shut its doors again that we broke free.

"Damn," Madara swore. "The lift is descending." He turned and pressed the button for 20th Floor again but the lift continued to move towards the ground floor.

"Leave it," I breathed, reaching out my hand to hold his. As soon as I did, he stiffened. "Would you rather I didn't?" I asked, making a move to pull away.

"No, I don't mind." He tightened his grip, both of us resuming our position before the impromptu make-out session.

My heart was still racing. And I was sure that in such close quarters he could hear it. "What did you want to talk about?"

"The party," he said, his demeanor stiff. "Go with me."

Never did I want to say yes to anything so much. "I'm sorry but I can't."

Madara spun me towards him. "You kiss me like that and you won't even go on a date with me?" he asked, furious.

Even with his angry tone, I couldn't miss the hurt coming off from him. It was then I realized that it wasn't and hadn't ever been about the party, at least not since our second meeting. I had been so intent on avoiding a mess that I had forgotten about the real question being asked.

"I would like to go on a date with you." My face felt warm. "I just don't like parties."

Madara's grip on my wrist slackened. "You're blushing again," he murmured. But even he could not hide his smile. "Tonight."

It sounded more like an order than an invitation. "I'll have to check my schedule," I said, haughtily.

"Tonight," he said, his voice firm.

"I don't know."

"Just say yes."

"Yes."

* * *

But Madara never showed up. I waited and waited and waited, ignoring the pitying glances from the passersby. My calls went unanswered. I must have spent two hours in the lobby of Uchiha Enterprise trying to ignore Lee's advances before I decided to give up. I went home and had a quiet dinner with Mother and Father. They didn't talk much either. I should have asked but I was just glad that they didn't question me about Madara. Even as I went to bed, I didn't cry. Grandmother always said that the man who makes you cry is almost never worth crying for. But when I woke up the next morning, my throat was scratchy and my eyes puffy. Not to mention, I had a horrendous headache. I had half a mind to call in sick. But ultimately, I got out of bed. At breakfast, if Mother and Father noticed my red eyes then they didn't remark upon it.

As I walked into the lobby of Uchiha Enterprise, I practically had to restrain myself from craning my neck trying to find a mass of black hair and a scowling face. But he wasn't there by the elevators as he had been yesterday. I walked past the executive elevator, my steps faltered as I did so. I hoped that the doors would open up any minute and he would step out. But he didn't.

In the office, only Tenten had arrived. She sat on her desk and was sucking a lollipop while catching up on the dismal turn in people's lives in _Outrageous!._ I remember that I had once brought a similar magazine at the age of twelve and once it had been discovered, I had received a momentous lecture from Father and a ten page assignment from Mother on the right of privacy in law and in ethics. Grandmother had merely told me if I continued to pursue such a distasteful habit, I would sooner or later come across topless photos of Mother on the beach from her 'wilder days'. Needless to say, I never touched a gossip magazine after that.

"Hey," exclaimed Tenten. "Ready to start the day?"

"Hello," I relied, feeling rather sorry for myself. "And not particularly."

Tenten chuckled. "Not a morning person, huh?" She paused. "Oi! Something unusual happened yesterday."

"What?" I asked without interest as I settled down on my desk and started up my laptop.

"Some guy came here yesterday evening just after you left. He grumbled about some dinner date you had with him?" Tenten laughed. "Well, I put him in his place. I told him you were going out with Lee and that he must have confused you with someone else."

So that's how it was.

Ino had been right. While I was running away from difficult situations, ducking my head under the sand, trying to pretend I was above conflict, this sort of thing was going on. I had thought just by ignoring the problem it would go away but in the end it hurt the feelings of someone that I liked, possibly liked a great deal more than I was willing to accept.

"Tenten," I said slowly. "Why did you do that?"

She blinked. "Did I do something wrong?" she said, her tone uncertain.

"That person is important to me," I said, trying desperately to remain calm. "Next time, can you please check with me first before drawing such conclusions?"

Tenten frowned. "I thought you were going out with Lee."

I shook my head. "No, I never was. He is a nice person but I am not interested in him that way. I have told this to him several times. So from on, please don't encourage him."

"He really likes you," said Tenten, quietly. "I think you should give him a chance."

"But I don't like him," I said, looking Tenten squarely into her eyes. "Its not fair to him or to me for us to continue like this."

"Ah, you're saying that but isn't it really cold of you to dump Lee the moment your bagged someone from the upper management?" said Tenten, stiffly.

"Tenten," I said patiently. "Isn't it pretty cold that you keep pushing your best friend upon someone who you know isn't interested?"

She opened her mouth and shut it again. Finally, she nodded. "Okay, I'll shut up to keep the peace in the workplace."

"Thank you." I got up from my seat. "I'm going to get some coffee. Would you like a cup?"

"No, thanks." Tenten shook her head.

As I walked out of the room and shut the door behind me, I heard her hiss. "Bitch."

* * *

I didn't find the time to visit Madara until lunch time. Even through I had a lot of work, the minutes barely ticked by before I could run up to the 20th Floor. But finally it did and I was out of my seat so fast that Ino looked up in alarm.

"Excuse me," I asked the Secretary, who sat like an absolute guard outside Madara's office. "I would like to see Uchiha san."

"Do you have an appointment?" she asked. She was wonderfully made up and for a moment I wondered whether she was the reason he hadn't shown up. He had, after all, asked her to the party first. A stab of jealousy went through me, a feeling so bewildering as well as painful that I actually winced.

"Are you alright?" she asked, concerned.

"Um, yes I am," I said, pinching myself discretely over the use of _Um_. "Well, I don't have an appointment. But I would like to see him."

The Secretary blinked. "I'm sorry but I don't think it will be possible. He told me specifically to make sure that nobody disturbed him."

"I see," I nodded. It couldn't be helped. "Then can you give him a message for me?"

"Sure," said the Secretary, tapping her pen against her notepad.

"Tell him," I paused. "If he doesn't stop scowling like a petulant child, then I will be kissing someone else tonight. Without my atrocious glasses."

The Secretary blinked. "There is a girl chasing after him?" she gaped. "Willingly?"

"Stranger things have happened." With a toss of my head, I was gone.

It wasn't until I was on the staircase of the 16th Floor that he caught up with me.

"You witch," Madara growled, taking hold of my wrist and spinning me around to face him. He had to stop doing that. "Who the hell are you kissing tonight?"

"Well," I said carefully. "I would like it to be you but if you are going to be unreasonable about it…"

"You got some nerve," he snapped. "Choosing some pitiful guy over someone like me."

"I didn't choose anyone over you," I pointed out. "You stood me up."

"Because that girl said you had a boyfriend," Madara snarled. "And when I went down to the lobby to see if you were there, I saw you talking to him. Don't try to deny it."

"Then I won't try to deny it then," I said, wringing my hand free from his grasp. "I was talking to him only to tell him to that I wasn't interested in him romantically. And the girl, who told you that Lee was my boyfriend, knew he wasn't so. She has been trying to get us together for half a year now!"

Madara stilled. "You weren't with him?"

"No." I shook my head.

"So you mean to say I canceled the reservations at Ginza Kojyu over a misunderstanding?"

"Serves you right."

"Have dinner with me tonight. I can get reservations at Nakajima."

"No, absolutely not."

"Why the hell not?"

"It gives a bad impression. Being available every time a man asks you out. Especially since he has stood you up once."

"..."

"..."

"Fine. Tomorrow night."

"I can't."

"What now?"

"I have a family dinner."

"Fine. Then Saturday."

"Don't you have a party to attend on Saturday?"

He growled. "I am not waiting till Sunday."

"I'm afraid you will have to."

"Tonight." His voice firm.

"No."

"Just say yes, dammit!"

"I'll think about it."

"Sakura," His voice soft. "Say yes."

"..."

"What?"

"That's the first time you said my name."

"Are you blushing?"

"Are _you_ blushing?"

"Just say yes." His voice gruff.

"Yes."

* * *

True to his word, Madara brought me to Nakajima, one of the most exclusive restaurants in Konohagakure. Their chef had once been invited to the Imperial Palace to cook for foreign dignitaries from Suna but even then his waiting period had been for two whole months. The food had been worth it though, as Father had told me.

"Tell me about your family," said Madara as he refilled my glass with champagne.

I smiled. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"Possibly," he said, his expression giving nothing away. "You still live with your parents, right?"

I nodded. "Its just us. No siblings."

"What do they do?"

I paused. "Well, mother works in the government and father runs the household."

"Ah," Madara took a sip of his drink. "Is your mother high up in the government? Would I have heard of her?"

"Oh. I don't know," I said carefully. "I don't think so." Desperate to change the topic, I put on my most winning smile. "What about your family?"

He raised his eyebrows. "My family? Well, my parents passed away when I was quite young."

"I'm sorry," I said, not knowing what quite to say.

Madara shrugged. "Since then its been just me and my younger brother, Izuna. We get along well enough. We do have extended family but we don't see them often."

"They are in the police, right?" I asked, stirring the spoon in my soup. "And in the military?"

Madara looked at me with surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Well, my parents are rather politically inclined." I shrugged. "They are always telling me about me about the history of the clans and which field each clan prefers to dominate."

"That must have made for some interesting bedtime stories," Madara commented, leaning back into his chair.

"It did. I found it bewildering and complicated." I smiled, thinking back to the simpler times. Back then, I had no idea of my responsibilities and now I would do anything to go back to that. "But they were the stories of the world which my parents belonged to so I wanted to hear all about it."

"You have a great deal of respect for them," said Madara with a wry expression on his face.

"I love them," I said simply. "I would do anything for them."

He titled his head up, as if to study the ceiling, and scowled. "That makes things difficult."

I looked at him with surprise. "What does?"

Madara looked at me and studied my face. "Courting you."

I was struck speechless. I then shook my head and let out an uneasy chuckle. "Courting is for marriage."

"Sakura," His voice was firm. "When the time comes I will let nothing stand in our way. Not even the approval of your parents."

"That sounds ominous," I said, trying to lighten the mood. But deep down I knew, I just knew, he wasn't joking. And I won't lie. It excited me.

* * *

After dinner, Madara didn't drop me off at home. Or at the anonymous series of flats where I had made him drop me off the last time. Instead, he took me to his home. It was grand, old and crumbling, just like all the important houses. I remembered that it had previously been the property of the Sartoubi clan. They had sold it off quite recently as their fortunes had taken a downturn due to increased taxation upon imports of agricultural products. But the policy had decreased competition for the local producers such as the Akimichi and Aburame clan. The jury was still out on the success of the economic plan but Grandmother seemed confident that it would stability to the agricultural sector.

As I wandered around the house and out in the garden, I came across a swimming pool. I took off my shoes and walked barefoot in the wet grass. Madara was inside, probably getting us something to drink. Recklessness flooded through me and with more foolishness than bravery, I took off my clothes (even my atrocious glasses) and stepped into the pool until the cool water reached my shoulders. As I swam, I dimly wondered whether Izuna lived with Madara.

"Sakura," I heard Madara call out from the patio door. "Where are you?"

I grabbed the ledge of the pool and pulled myself up, not caring as I did so the silver light of the moon shone on me. "Here."

Madara froze, two cups of tea in his hands. He watched me, daring not to move. As if as soon as he did, I would disappear.

"Madara," I whispered.

A muscle in his cheek twitched. He walked to the patio table and put down the two cups of tea before turning and going back to the patio door, closing the curtains behind it carefully and then firmly shutting the door. He walked towards the pool, his strides firm and sure. His hair covered his eyes, leaving me unable to read his expression. My heart thudded, jumped and quaked. But I could not move.

Instead of standing in front of me or joining me in the pool, he sat down in the grass near the ledge of the pool where I was. "Sakura." His voice guttural and raw, his gaze not leaving me for a second. "What am I going to do with you?"

I climbed out of the pool, ignoring the droplets of water tickling down my body. "Whatever you want."

He sighed and pulled me to him and kissed me until I was clinging to him.

"Your clothes are getting wet," I whispered despite unwilling to let him go.

"Do you care?" he murmured as he wrapped his arm around my waist while his other hand pulled my face up for another kiss which left me trembling.

I didn't reply, instead preferring to hide my face in the crook of his neck as he dropped kisses on my hair and shoulder.

"Madara," I whispered pleadingly.

"You're drunk, Sakura," He whispered. "I won't take advantage of you like this."

"I don't feel drunk," I grumbled. "And even if I am, it was you who got me drunk," I said, accusingly.

"I know. I'm sorry." He let out a deep shaky breath. "I rather you hate me now than hate me for the rest of your life."

"You think highly of yourself," I grumbled.

"I'm sorry." Madara smiled but there was no amusement in his expression. His dark gaze loomed down at me and for a second I couldn't look away. "I don't want to give you a reason to run away from me."

Those words came crashing down on me. I looked at him, the shock must have been clearly written on my face as Madara cupped my cheek and asked with concern belying his words, "What's wrong?"

"You said you didn't want to give me any reasons to run away from you." My voice wavered. "But what about the reasons that I will give you?"

He kissed me. "You probably don't believe me," he said unsteadily. "But holding you in my arms right now, I don't think I will ever not want to be here with you."

I allowed him to kiss me and I kissed him back more ardently than ever before. But a coiling feeling in my gut told me that my time was running short and sooner or later, Madara would no longer be by my side.

* * *

When Madara dropped me off in front of what I shall forever call an anonymous series of flats, I made a beeline to Itachi's apartment. He was the heir to the mantle of the Uchiha clan and probably Madara's second cousin in some way or the other. He was boorishly silly in all the things that mattered and astoundingly clever in all the things that didn't. Basically, it meant that my mother loved him. And his father loved power. Clearly, we were meant to be. It won't do to suggest to Itachi that I was even minutely interested in him by showing up to his doorstep after midnight. But I was desperate and I couldn't take a taxi at this time of the night. Mother and Father were already worried about something. A diplomatic crises, I bet. It won't do for me to contribute to their stress.

"Sakura." Itachi blinked owlishly at me after finally opening the door after five minutes of incessant knocking. "I mean," his voice cracked. "Your Royal Highness, how may I be of service?"

"My apologizes if you were sleeping." I drummed up a polite smile. Anything more would have implied flirting. And one does not flirt with Itachi. He takes the whole damn thing too seriously and starts planning a wedding. "If it is alright with you then can you drop me off at the Imperial Palace? I would go alone but it is outrageously late."

"Of course, Your Royal Highness." Itachi straightened. "Would you like to wait inside while I fetch my coat?"

"No, I'll wait out here." I paused. "And, Itachi?"

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"Bring Shisui with you as well."

Arriving alone with Itachi would have been too troublesome. It isn't likely that the paparazzi would be loitering around at this time of night but it happens at times. Of course, they haven't caught sight of me for years since I stopped attending public royal functions. And every time I did travel outside the Imperial Residence, it was with great care.

As we got into Itachi's car, Shisui sent a cheeky smile towards my way. "Fabulous glasses, Your Highness." His eyes twinkled.

I tried to glower at him but erupted into fits of laughter myself. "It's my Clark Kent disguise."

Shisui chuckled. "I shouldn't be surprised."

"Haruno sama," Itachi said stiffly from his position in the driver's seat. "The season is about to begin. Will you be attending this time around?"

"Oh," I said, pretending not to notice the sudden heavy atmosphere in the car. "I haven't given it much thought. Perhaps. I don't really know." I knew perfectly well that I was not going to be attending but one does not tell a Uchiha that.

"Haruno sama, you should come," said Shisui, turning from his passenger seat to look at me. "There is fabulous bash being thrown this weekend by the Hyuga clan. And the weekend after that, the Nara clan will be going all out. Not to mention, the Uzumaki clan after that!" He settled back into his seat with a sigh. "What a time to be alive!"

I smiled, thinking of Madara. "Don't I know it."

* * *

The next day at Uchiha Enterprise, Madara met me at the lobby. He escorted me to the 7th floor, opting to take the stairs this time around. He gave me a kiss for every staircase we climbed as if he couldn't keep his hands off me. By the time I reached the office, I was flushed and my lipstick had all but disappeared. Ino looked at me suspiciously and Tenten glowered. But I ignored them. It felt as if nothing could bring me down. In the afternoon, Madara insisted on taking me to lunch. I agreed happily.

"Do you have trouble sleeping?" I asked him, as we sat down for lunch.

Madara blinked. "Ah."

"You look as if you haven't slept in ages," I pointed out.

A little smile appeared on his face. "Are you worried about me? Perhaps, your feel that you ought to take care of me like a good little housewife." His smile became a smirk. "I don't mind, you know. Feel free to fuss over me."

"I don't think I am the housewife type," I said, taking a sip of my glass of water.

He glowered at me. "I just haven't been able to have such sleep these days," he said abruptly.

"Do you have trouble sleeping?"

His gaze flickered to my lips. "Something like that."

"You only just met me," I said softly. I thought back to the first day I met him. He had looked so worn out. "What about before then?"

Madara took a sip of water. "It's work," he said tiredly. "Not enough hours in the day."

I had never thought much about his work life. For some reason, I had equated my work hours as to being the same as his. "I'm sorry." My voice sounded small even to my ears. "Taking me to lunches and dinners must be taking up a lot of your time."

"Don't be silly," he grumbled. "If I didn't want to, then I wouldn't be here."

"I like you."

The words slipped out. I hadn't meant to say it but on the other hand, I had no idea as to what else I could have said in that moment. To know that he was overworking himself, flooded something inside of me. The way he made me feel wanted, I wanted him to feel it too. He made me feel as I was floating in air, as if I could do no wrong and I desperately wanted him to feel the same way about me. I was falling in love, I realized with a rush. Was it possible? I wondered. But I was falling. It was like standing on the edge of a cliff. Would I jump? Should I jump? I closed my eyes. It would be so easy and safe to stay back. But…

I wanted to jump.

"If you say things like that so easily, I'll make you regret it." I heard Madara's hard gruff voice, tinged with something else that I couldn't decipher.

I jumped.

* * *

Madara tried to convince me to skip the family dinner. The idea was tempting. But nobody skipped the family dinner. At least, nobody who wished to survive Grandmother. The only excuse that was even remotely acceptable was if there was a state duty to be performed. Madara, despite being a force on to himself, didn't quite qualify.

For the longest time it had been Grandfather, Grandmother, Mother, Father and me. For all the holidays and every Friday. Then, Grandfather passed away in the Fourth Shinobi War and Grandmother started drinking. She retreated from the public eye while Mother took the reins. But even then no matter how tough it got, the family dinners happened.

"Sakura," said Grandmother, her voice thin and cold as we all sat down to dinner. "Your mother tells me that you are seeing a young man."

"Not so young, I dare say," murmured Father.

"Sakura," Grandmother adopted the no nonsense voice that was reserved for errant ministers. "Is it serious?"

I twirled my spaghetti with my fork. "On my part, yes. I don't know how he feels about it."

Grandmother scowled. Her long blonde hair was tied back in an elegant chignon while a small pink diamond tattoo on her forehead almost twinkled under the light. On Mother's coronation day, she will also get the tattoo. So will I for that matter on the day that I will be crowned. It all seemed so much in the future that I couldn't even be bothered to think about it.

"What is his name?" Grandmother poured herself another cup of sake. Mother followed the movement and sent her pointed glance. Grandmother ignored her.

"Uchiha Madara."

Grandmother set down the cup on the table. "Should I know him?"

"He is up and coming, mother," said Mother as she spooned some of the rice on to her plate. "And often considered too crude and crass to run in any social circle."

"He is wealthy," Father noted. "Of course, he does not come anywhere near the realm of the Nara clan or the Aburame clan but he is new. If there was anyone capable of catching up to the wealth accumulated over centuries by the Nara clan then it would be him."

"He's smart," I said softly. "And he works hard."

"Don't be so easily impressed, Sakura," snapped Grandmother. "You don't sound nearly as loyal as you sound silly."

"Sorry," I said as my ears turned red. "I'll articulate better next time."

"It would be better if you found someone more capable."

"No."

Grandmother looked up from her drink. "What do you mean no?"

"I shall continue to see him," I said with a calmness which I did not feel. People did not go against Grandmother. And here I was fighting for someone to whom for every truth that I told, I told as twice as many lies.

"Sakura," Mother interjected. "I will have to agree with Grandmother on this. He does not appear to be suitable enough to be a consort to the Second in Line."

"Even so," I said, refusing to back down. "I want to see this relationship to its end, whenever it may be."

"What if he himself is unable to bear it, the burden of being a consort?" asked Father, setting down his chopsticks. "What if he realizes it years from now? What if he breaks your heart? What if he exploits your power for his own self-interest?"

"What will you do, Sakura?" asked Mother softly.

Tears blinded my eyes. They were cruel questions. But also at the same time necessary ones. "I will deal with it." My voice cracked. "I will take responsibility."

"Good," Grandmother stared. "Next time you will say it like you mean it. If anyone outside of this family says those things you will stare them down and rip them to pieces as benefiting your upbringing. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Well, now if can leave this matter behind," said Father as he looked at Mother with a weary expression. "Mebuki has something very important to say."

"Oh." Grandmother raised an eyebrow. "Do tell. Has Kirigakure been playing hot and cold again?"

"No," said Mother, tiredly. "It's much more personal."

"Yes?" Grandmother poured herself another drink.

"Recently, I have had trouble concentrating. And I keep forgetting the smallest of things." Mother took a deep breath. "I mentioned this to Dr. Kajima and he had some suspicions. He carried out some tests last week."

I didn't like where this was going. And by the looks of it, Grandmother didn't either. Father looked grim.

"The results came back two days ago," said Mother, her expression impersonal and white. "It wasn't good."

"What do you mean?" Grandmother sounded hoarse but I couldn't bring myself to look away from Mother.

A strange noise choked out of me. "Please, don't…"

Mother stared off in to the distance as if she wasn't prepared to descend to the world just yet. "It appears that I have Alzheimer's disease."

* * *

A/N: MadaSaku weekend is still going on! So much fun. I literally spent the entire day on this but had the time of my life while doing it as well. I guess some of it is inspired from Cheese in the Trap as well. I should have worked on my other fic _The Disappearance of Haruno Sakura_ but I kept coming back to this one.

Please let me know what you think about it. Any feedback is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

Dreaming in Pink

By Chemicalisation

Summary: They were not supposed to meet, not really. He was an obnoxious businessman and Sakura, well Sakura hadn't quite figured herself out yet. In which Sakura is running away from tiresome responsibilities, persistent parents and an intrusive coworker and, for some odd reason, finds herself chasing matters of the heart.

* * *

"Well, Your Highness, it appears you do not have the mutation." The voice of the Dr Kajima was chirpy and grating to my ears. "The test came out negative."

"Thank you, doctor. For taking your time out for this." Even to my own ears, my voice sounded at best disinterested. I knew I should be more grateful and even if I didn't feel it, then I should at the very least emulate it for the sake of the Doctor and his team. They had been working around the clock for quick results at Grandmother's insistence.

I got up from my chair and walked out of the room assigned to the medical staff, moving silently towards Mother's study where everyone was waiting. The past twenty four hours had been a blur. Mother was slowly going to disappear from my eyes. An inch by inch. Hysteria choked me, but I swallowed it back down. I could not panic. Royals do not panic. They lead where the rest fail. Although, I didn't feel like one now. I hadn't for years. I didn't even have to think about it. Mother had always been there, leading me by hand into the world I had wanted to be part of since I was a child, and then shielding me when I was unable to. Or unwilling to.

As I entered the room, Grandmother, Mother, and Father looked up, worry etched upon them as if the lines had appeared overnight. It might as well have for all I know. "I don't have it," I said blankly. What else could I say?

Mother's shoulders sagged with relief. "Thank God." She closed her eyes and put her head on Grandmother's shoulder who sat beside her. Grandmother gave me a firm nod as if I had come back alive from a mission that she had expected me to fail. In a way, I suppose she was right.

Father left his place at the fireplace and pulled me into a hard grip. "Thank God," he whispered.

For a minute silence filled the room. It was as if time had come to a standstill to give us a little reprieve. But then again, time waited for no man. And it didn't wait for us either.

"Mebuki," said Grandmother softly, "its only a matter of time before your diagnosis is leaked to the press. Have you given some thought as to what to do?"

"Why do we have to think about this right now." My voice cracked and tears fell. "Why does it matter?"

Mother looked at me with a weariness which made her look older than she was. "It matters, Sakura. Because the minute the rumors start flying, the stock market will take a hit. Foreign investments will be rolled back."

"Exactly." Grandmother rose from her seat to her full height. "You will stand disqualified in the line of succession. The First in line in Succession will then be-"

"Me," I said, frozen in place.

"Yes," Grandmother nodded. "This means that the power of the Land of Fire is in the hands of an old hag destined to croak off any minute and a young naive girl, who other than fighting in the Fourth Shinobi War, has no knowledge of the running of the state."

"Sakura does," Mother said indignantly. "She has been learning statesmanship since the age of four with the finest teachers and tutors."

Grandmother snorted. "As if anyone knows that. Or for that reason will believe it. They will just think we are trying to avert a disaster."

"All the enemies of the Royal family," said Father quietly, "they will all come out of the woodwork."

"Not to mention," said Grandmother, her face grim, "all the clans will be racing to have the Imperial Family beholden to them. I can practically see the Uchiha and the Hyuga salivating!"

"Don't talk about it," I snapped as Mother became more and more pale.

Grandmother noticed as well. She walked over to Mother and smoothed her hair back. "I'm sorry, dear. Of course we can deal with this. You will cut back on your hours slowly. I will reenter public life. After a year or two, we will announce it."

"But right now everyone will suspect, will they not?" said Father with a weary sigh as he paced the length of the room. "Before this, there were rumors flying of your retirement, and now if you do reenter public life while at the same time Mebuki exits it, it will opens the Imperial Family to questions we won't want asked."

"It won't," I said. I looked at Mother. She looked so drained and tired. She had worked so hard. And now everything she had worked for, fought for, all of it could just potentially disappear. "They wouldn't say such things," I said as numbness took hold of me, "if they believe the reason that Mother is pulling back is because I am willing to be more active."

Silence pervaded in the room. For once, I had shocked everyone into silence.

"Sakura, you don't have-" Mother's eyes were wide.

Grandmother cut her off. "Are you willing to?" Her blue eyes flashed at me as if warning me. My next words would be instrumental to our political strategy. There would be no going back.

I looked at Mother. I thought about the war. How she had held me when I had come back. How she had slept next to me for over a year so that when I woke up from my nightmares someone would be there. How easily she allowed me to drop out from school and be homeschooled, despite the criticism from Grandmother and the public. This wasn't a choice, not really. It was something I had to do for her.

"Yes." I raised my chin. "I'll do it."

* * *

It wasn't easy. But then again, nobody had said it would be easy. Mother started me off small. I would sit in all of her meetings with the Ministers and the Clansmen. No public events yet, until I was presented first. Normally, that would mean a ball with all the foreign dignitaries, the clans, and other esteemed individuals present. But I had put my foot down. Grandmother hadn't even been presented before she sat on the throne. There just had been an invasion and great grandfather had been assassinated. Somebody had to take the reigns and there was no time for a grand ball. It was enough of a precedent for me.

Father helped and Grandmother would insist that I shadow her throughout the day. I resigned from my job at Uchiha Enterprise, and started covertly eyeing members for my advisory council.

"You better get a head start on that one," Kakashi had warned when I had called him up to tell him I was resigning. "You will need a security team and an advisory team. As per usual, the Uchiha and Hyuga will be clamoring for both. So give them a say but not too much. Otherwise, you'll start confusing your interest with theirs."

It was this and other bits and pieces of advise that nearly everyone threw my way, as I trudged through the day. It was difficult but it worth it seeing the relief on Mother's face. If she could bring me up to par in the next a few years, then she could leave the succession easily. But even then, the restlessness got to me. No matter how much I learned, it never seemed to be enough. No matter how well I articulated my thought, my naivety inevitably shone through.

I missed Madara terribly, but I knew I couldn't see him. Rumors had begin to swirl, and now that I was possibly the unofficial First in Line in Succession, I could not leave the Imperial Palace without full security. And I hadn't even told Madara yet. He called me multiple times a day and always asked to see me. I had held him off by telling him I had to spend time with Mother. He had been understanding but now after the passage of three weeks, I could hear the impatience in his voice.

"I visited your home today," he said one night.

"Oh," I said, not knowing what to say. My grip on my cellphone tightened.

"Yes, _oh_." His voice mocked me. "You don't live there, do you? You never lived there. Just when were you going to tell me that?" He sounded furious.

"I'm sorry," My voice sounded small.

"Sakura," He sounded tired. "You can't say sorry and expect me to let it go without explaining such things. Where are you right now?"

I thought about the grim atmosphere at home, the paparazzi huddled outside the gates, and the last year's phone hacking scandal. I winced. "Its not something I can say over the phone."

Madara misunderstood. "Fine. Then we can talk face to face. Where?"

"I can't meet you right now," I whispered.

Madara didn't respond. After what felt like hours, he took a deep breath. "Is this your way of breaking up with me?"

" _No!_ " I nearly shouted. I took a deep breathe to calm myself down. "This is just a difficult time right now."

"But you won't tell me what it is," he said flatly.

Tears welled up into my eyes. "I can't"

Madara hung up on me.

* * *

I called him back multiple times that day, but ultimately he didn't pick up. I wanted to visit him, but Itachi, my newly appointed head of security, vetoed it. When I refused to listen to him, he complained to Father who then proceeded to give me lecture on the art of diplomacy with a side order of importance of personal security. God knows there has never been a bigger tattletale than a Uchiha. The only secrets they keep are their own.

"Did you meet with Aburame Shino?" Mother asked as both of us sat down for lunch.

I squirmed restlessly on my seat, trying to ignore my cell phone in my purse which had the temerity of staying silent despite the countless messages that I had sent. "He's smart and perfectly capable. Actually, reminds of Uchiha Itachi without all the haranguing ."

"That's good, isn't it?" Mother smiled at me. "So why do I feel that is actually bad thing?"

"Uchiha san is right now probably the smartest person in the Land of Fire," I said, leaning back into my chair. "Even so, being brilliant is different from earning a person's trust. But I am willing to keep him close. The Uchiha clan has engaged in seditious activities before."

"Keep your friends close," Mother murmured, "but your enemies closer."

"Exactly," I nodded my head. "For this reason, I am going to transfer Uchiha san to my advisory council within the next a few months. He won't be able to complain. Its a more prestigious position anyway. Aburame san will move up to his position in my security council."

"Leaving you to fill your security council with people you actually trust," Mother concluded. She paused. "The Uchiha clan will not like it. They may see it as an insult. A Uchiha has always been in charge of the security of Empress. It's tradition."

I raised my chin. "I am aware of that. That's why Uchiha Sasuke shall become part of my security team. He will, of course, not be its leader. Even if this is not in accordance with the plan of the Uchiha clan, they will be unable to say anything since their clan, on the face of it, has been highly honored with these two positions."

"Uchiha Sasuke," Mother murmured. She then frowned. "I don't remember him at all. He is Itachi san's little brother?"

"Yes," I nodded. "He is quite forgettable compared to Itachi. But he is strong and not nearly as clever. He is one of those men who are made to swing a sword and shoot a gun."

Realization filtered through Mother's expression. "Hence, easier to control."

I smiled, trying to ignore the fact that my cell phone still had not buzzed. "Not to mention, Itachi loves his little brother. It will give him a perspective whenever the Uchiha clan orders him act adversely to interests of the Imperial Family. I will hold his brother's life in my hands. Figuratively, of course." I shrugged and then my smile became wider. "But in all the ways it matters."

"Ah." Mother leaned back into her chair.

I grinned. "Are you alarmed at my cold-bloodedness?"

"I suppose a little bit," Mother admitted, "but also, how to tell you that Uchiha Fugaku has presented to me a proposal of marriage for you on behalf of Itachi san."

My grin slipped away. "I see," I said as I looked contemplatively into my bowl of salad.

"You won't consider it?" Mother asked gently. "He is rather brilliant and it would tie the Uchiha clan firmly to the Land of Fire. Their interests will be tied in with ours. Not a bad position to be in."

I remained quiet. It would be easier if I got married to Itachi. Pretty much everything would calm down. With the military prowess of the Uchiha clan firmly on my side, the dissent from the other clans would lessen. Both Grandmother and Mother married civilians, and although both of them have been accorded much honor and respect, it doesn't change the fact that marrying into one of the four major clans would have solidified their rule earlier and with much less bloodshed.

"Uchiha Madara," Mother said gently as if she could read my thoughts, "won't be able to help you like Itachi san can."

I swallowed. "You don't know that."

"Sakura, I want you to be happy." Mother paused. "But more than that, I wish to see you safe. When I leave-" Her voice cracked.

I clutched her hand. "You have plenty of time," I vowed to her. "Before then, I will be secure. The Imperial Family will not die under me."

Mother gripped my hand. "Then marry Uchiha itachi." She looked at me with tears shinning in her eyes, her expression desperate. I had never seen her like this and it twisted something inside of me. "You don't have to marry him if you don't want to. If you like, you can marry Aburame Shino, Nara Shikamaru, or Hyuga Hinata. Any one of them will do."

"Mother," I said desperately, as tears threatened to fall, "you can't use your situation like this to get your own way."

Mother's gripe tightened. "You are my daughter. The person I love more than anyone else in this world and the next. I will do whatever is necessary to protect you."

"I love you." Words choked out of me. "But don't ask of me this."

"But I am asking you."

* * *

After that, I didn't call Madara. Nor did I text him. After a few days, when I suspect his anger lessened, he called me. But I didn't pick up his calls. It didn't matter, I told myself as my heart shredded itself into pieces. Every breath seemed like a chore, as if shards of glass were being shoved down my throat. I threw myself into work, but when the night came, sleep seemed so far away no matter how exhausted I was, and the only person I could think about was Madara.

Nevertheless, the days emerged until I could no longer distinguish one from the other. From dawn to midnight, I studied, learned, observed, practiced, and opined. It wasn't until the night of my debut that I realized that I realized this was the last step. Nothing would ever be the same.

"You look beautiful!" I could hear the awe in Ino's voice.

"Thank you," I said quietly. Tonight was the ball given by the Uzumaki clan. Not one of the most powerful clans but certainly one of the oldest and the most prestigious. It was there I would be making my first public appearance in years. My floor length green gown matched by my green eyes perfectly while my short pink hair was arranged carefully into an elegant chignon. Simple pearl earrings and a diamond bracelet borrowed from Mother. The Atrocious Glasses had been left behind and thrown in a trashcan (where they belonged).

"You look, you know, exactly like a ruler," Ino stared. "Like in those portraits. Like you are destined for it or something."

I smiled but there was no humor in it. "Uzumaki Mito, the matriarch of the Uzumaki clan, will be there. I can't give her any cause for complaint."

"You better not," Ino grinned at me. "She is a horrendous old cow."

I tried to smile back but even then I don't think it was up to par because Ino's grin faded. "Uh." She straightened my skirts. "Uchiha san approached me yesterday."

"Itachi? What for?"

"No, not Itachi." Ino shook her head. "Uchiha Madara."

I stiffened.

Ino felt it. "Don't worry. I didn't tell anyone else about it. But he was worried about you. He seemed to have these wild ideas that you were in some sort of trouble. He offered to give me money. He wanted to help you in any way that he possibly could. I assured him that you were safe. But then he insisted that I tell him where you were. I did manage to get away. Although, I don't think he will let me go the next time he sees me."

Tears threatened to spill over. Some did.

"Sakura," Ino said with a rush. "your make-up." She grabbed tissue from the nearby table. "Stay still and don't move."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. It was time to leave. Father was escorting me tonight but even then, because of security concerns, we traveled in different cars. Which was fine by me. There was some things I had to do before I reintroduced myself to the world. I had put it off long enough.

* * *

"Is this the correct residence, Haruno sama?" asked Yamato as he held the car door open for me. Ino leaned against the hood of the car as she eyed the house suspiciously. Another car with Kiba and Shino was parked behind us. Another three police cars at standby.

"Yes," I said as I climbed out of the car. "Please inform my father that I will be delayed. And all of you may remain here."

"Haruno sama," Yamato spluttered. "You cannot be serious."

Ino raised an eyebrow at me.

"I am. Now please do as I say," I said as I walked to the front porch and rung the bell. I had to tell Madara before it was announced to the rest of the world. I owed him that much.

The front door opened and suddenly I found myself facing the man who for the last three weeks had haunted my every step. Those three weeks hadn't treated him well either. He looked more gaunt and the dark circles beneath his eyes were deeper than I had ever seen.

"You're here," he murmured. He reached to touch me but I shook my head, motioning to the cars behind me.

"May I come in?" I looked up at him.

Madara looked at me and then behind me where Yamato and Ino were watching our every move. He nodded and I walked past him into the entrance hallway. Madara followed me, closing the door behind him.

"How did you know that I wasn't in the office?" he asked, crossing his arms.

I nearly smiled, the sight of him had warmed something inside of me. Trust him to get stuck on something so irrelevant. "I asked Kakashi."

Madara raised his eyebrows. "I didn't know you were close to him."

"Marginally, I suppose," I shrugged. "He used to be my tutor."

Madara blinked. "Alright." He motioned towards my dress. "Why are you dressed up?"

"I have to be at the Uzumaki ball in half an hour," I said, tilting my head up at him.

"I thought you didn't enjoy parties."

"This isn't for enjoyment. Its for work."

Madara frowned. "What kind of work requires you to dress-up like this?"

I squared my shoulders. "I am the Second in Line to the Throne of Land of Fire." When we feel the most fear, it is when the Royal must be the bravest. I needed to say it even if it had to be choked out of me. "In a year, it will be announced that I am no longer the Second but the First in Line."

Madara simply stared at me. I held my ground and met his gaze. He was probably thinking I was a crazy person. In a minute or two, he will start adding things up. He wasn't wearing the mantle of an overworked sleep deprived genius for nothing.

"You-." He broke off abruptly and turned away from me.

I reached out and touched his arm. "I'm sorry."

He shrugged my hand off. He walked away from me, pacing the length of the room. "The Second in Line's name is… Haruno Sakura. Your last name in the HR files is Fujioka Sakura."

"A lie," I said softly, "to make it difficult for anyone to connect me with the Royal Family."

"How is that possible?" Madara snapped. "The HR office would have required identification!"

"Kakashi got around that."

Madara ran his hand through his long prickly hair in agitation. "That's why you wore those heavy glasses." He stiffened as realization dawned upon him. "That's why... the elevators. You fought in the war. Captured. Until you managed to escape."

"Yes," I said simply. What else could I say?

He looked at me disbelief. "That's why you won't go with me to the Hyuga ball. They would have recognized you."

"Possibly," I said cautiously.

"You lied to me." Madara closed his eyes as if he couldn't bear to see me. "For what? For some sort of persecuted poor rich girl syndrome?"

"Yes." I had run from my responsibilities for five years now, allowing Mother and Father to provide me with cover. I couldn't do that anymore. "I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing," he growled. He let out a sigh. "I thought you were ill or mixed up in some terrible business. Do you have any idea how terrifying it was for me? Not knowing where you were and having no notion as to how to reach you?"

"I know."

"Do you really?" Madara said tiredly. His anger seemed to be draining out of him. "Sakura, I missed you."

Lump formed at my throat. Of all the things he could have chosen to say.

He walked closer to me until there was hardly any space between us. "Did you know that?"

A tear slipped down my cheek. "I didn't."

"Sakura," he groaned. He bent his head down towards me, but I placed a hand on his chest to stop him midway.

"I'm getting married."

Madara stilled. "Who?" he whispered finally, his expression a twist of confusion and rage.

"Uchiha Itachi or Hyuga Hinata." I tried to keep my voice apathetic, but my whole self was shaking. "It depends upon which clan offers the best terms."

"Arranged marriage at this day and age," Madara snarled, his face white and his eyes flashing red. "Its archaic."

"They will probably sell it as a love marriage or something." I shrugged. I turned away from Madara. I wanted to get away from here. His anger, his rage was suffocating. My heart was breaking. I couldn't bear his pain as well.

"You have to fight this!" He grabbed me by my shoulders and turned me towards him. I winced, not because the grip was painful but because of his terrifying red eyes. A Uchiha trait which triggered due to overwhelming emotion. A storm of rage reeled me in, his fury overpowering. It was too much. He glowered down at me. "I won't allow this."

"You will have to," I choked out. Madara stilled. I straightened myself. "I will be the First in Line in a year. And Empress in a few more. Nobody makes me do anything which I do not wish to do."

Madara's grip on my shoulders tightened, horror looming in his expression as realization set in. "What do you mean to say?"

"That this is what I mean to do." I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. It was done. "I will not be a failure to my family. I will solidify my rule. I will marry." I raised my gaze to his pulsating raging one, hoping _praying_ that he didn't notice the cracks in my voice. "To whomever it is necessary. Our story ends here."

* * *

A/N: Well, this happened. I have no idea why this chapter took so long. This wasn't easy writing to be sure but I am glad that I stuck with it and managed to get it all out.

As per usual, I would like to hear from you guys :). Remember to review!


End file.
